Let the rain fall down
by reny32
Summary: She lost her parents in a terrible accident, now she must learn how to survive high school in a new school....previously known as troubles R&R plz! no flames ppls!
1. Slipped Away

* * *

Chapter 1  
Slipped away  
  
Na na  
  
Na na na na na  
  
I miss you  
  
Miss you so bad  
  
Oh it's so sad  
  
She looked down at her muddy, black shoes. It hadn't stopped raining since The Accident. She turned to look at her brother. His golden brown hair soaked and plastered to his head. His once bright and life full blue eyes now dull and looking into eternity.  
  
I hope you can hear me  
  
I remember it clearly  
  
She took a glance at her aunt and uncle. Both looking sad. But she wouldn't shed a tear. Tears were for the weak. Her aunt turned and gave her a sympathetic smile. She didn't return it.  
  
The day you slipped away  
  
Was the day I found  
  
It won't be the same  
  
Oh  
  
She looked at the minister talking about a psalm. He looked sympathetic, but she knew he didn't care one bit who died. He never got a chance to meet her parents, didn't get a chance to love them. Why would he care?  
  
Na na  
  
Na na na na na  
  
I didn't get around to kiss you  
  
Goodbye on the hand  
  
I wish that I could see you again  
  
I know that I can't  
  
She saw how the polished coffins were lowered into the dark, endless holes. Saw how the people threw some white roses into the holes, how they landed atop of the coffins. The minister sprayed some holly water to the coffins.  
  
I hope you can hear me  
  
I remember it clearly  
  
Some of the few people that were there had gotten their umbrellas opened and now proceeded to go down the small hill the graves were located on. Some of them even had tears running down their cheeks. Weak.  
  
The day you slipped away  
  
Was the day I found  
  
It won't be the same  
  
Oh  
  
She heard the tip-tap of the rain falling to the trees. It fell all over her, running down her face, clothes and legs. She did nothing to shield away from it. All she wanted was for this never to had happened. She didn't even had a chance to apologize to her mother after their fight.  
  
I had my wake up  
  
Won't you wake up  
  
I keep asking why  
  
And I can't take it  
  
It wasn't fake  
  
It happened you passed by  
  
She felt her brother's arm around her shoulders as he pulled her into a hug. He was all she had left. All she had left that mattered to her and she would make sure never to loose him. Not to loose him just like she had lost her parents  
  
Now you're gone  
  
Now you're gone  
  
There you go  
  
There you go  
  
Somewhere I can't bring you back  
  
Now you're gone  
  
Now you're gone  
  
There you go  
  
There you go  
  
Somewhere you're not coming back  
  
She kept on looking as the coffins were totally lowered into the endless pits. Where she would never see them again. She had the urge to run towards them and uncover them, wishing her parents would appear and hug her back. Taking away all of her fears. But she knew better.  
  
The day you slipped away  
  
Was the day I found  
  
It won't be the same  
  
Oh  
  
She was led away from the graves and down the hill. She took one last glance at the holes, now being refilled with the muddy dirt. She took one last glance at them whispering a faint goodbye. Knowing she would probably never return to this hill. Knowing she was probably going to live with her brother to her aunt and uncle's house. Far, very far away.  
  
Na na  
  
Na na na na na  
  
I miss you

Slipped Away 

By: Avril Lavigne  
  
Na na

Na na na na na  
  
I miss you

Miss you so bad

I don't forget you

Oh it's so sad  
  
I hope you can hear me

I remember it clearly

The day you slipped away 

Was the day I found

It won't be the same

oh

Na na 

Na na na na na  
  
I didn't get around to kiss you

Goodbye on the hand

I wish that I could see you again

I know that I can't

I hope you can hear me 

I remember it clearly

The day you slipped away 

Was the day I found

It won't be the same

Oh

I had my wake up 

Won't you wake up

I keep asking why

And I can't take it

It wasn't fake

It happened you passed by  
  
Now you're gone

Now you're gone

There you go

There you go

Somewhere I can't bring you back

Now you're gone

Now you're gone

There you go

There you go

Somewhere you're not coming back

The day you slipped away 

Was the day I found

It won't be the same

Oh

Na na 

Na na na na na

I miss you 

(A/N: Hey, umm web it was kinda sad. Next chapter won't be like this, I promise. This was just a taste of what her life was like. Hope you liked it...buh-bye no flames plz!


	2. New Nightmares

Chapter 2

**New Nightmares**  
  
Michelle Robinson woke up with a frustrated sigh.  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming!" she yelled to her older brother who was yelling at her to wake up.  
  
She stood up and stretched. She went to her closet and drew out some baggy black jeans, a pink belt, a pink spaghetti strap shirt that revealed her pierced navel.  
  
She looked at herself in the mirror liking the way she looked now she proceeded to her hair.  
  
She tied it in a high and messy bun with two bangs framing her petite face.  
  
She had golden brown hair that reached below her shoulders, it had black streaks in its tips.  
  
She put on some pink skating sneakers and two black fingerless gloves that reached her wrist.  
  
She also put on some silver hoops on each ear. She grabbed her backpack and went downstairs to meet with her aunt and brother.  
  
Since their parents had died in a terrible accident two months before they had had to move to Japan and live with her aunt and uncle.  
  
Her aunt smiled at her. "Ready for fist day of school?"  
  
Michelle and Micheal snorted at the same time. "Agh. Don´t even mention it. Probably just some stuck up assholes." Mich answered.  
  
She stared at Micheal her older brother, he was seventeen years old. He was tall, but not lanky, had golden brown hair and Mich's blue green eyes.Same blue green eyes of Michelle.  
  
She grabbed her skateboard as Micheal grabbed his.  
  
And they skated to school.  
  
Apparently they were late since there was no one outside nor in the halls. They entered the school and went to the office to get their passes. And with that Micheal and Michelle separated to their own home rooms.  
  
"Take care" mumbled Micheal. Michelle rolled her eyes. He was sometimes overprotective.  
  
She got to her homeroom with some difficulties but managed to get there. Michelle opened the door only to have everybody stare at her with attentive eyes.  
  
She smiled uneasy but handed the pass to an old lady that looked like some witch.  
  
The teacher had a brown hair with some gray hairs, she had a pair of glasses in the tip of her nose and her lips were pursed together.  
  
"Class we have a new student. Care to present yourself?" she asked her.  
  
Michelle rolled her eyes at her then turned to look at the class. She ran her eyes over all the people seated down looking at her intently.  
  
"Well, my name is Michelle Robinson and I just moved here from Canada" Was all she said and needed to say.  
  
The witch turned to look at her. "You can have a seat beside Kai" She didn't even move. She continued to look at the witch. 'Is she stupid or does she forgets that quickly?' she thought.  
  
The 'witch' sighed and turned around. "Kai Hiwatari, raise your hand please!"  
  
Michelle turned to face her home room once again and started moving to one of the empty seats beside a very handsome looking boy.  
  
When she sat down, she turned to look at him. He had two toned blue hair, a nice muscular body build (from what she could see) two blue triangles decorated each cheek, his eyes were a crimsome color.  
  
"So, are you single?" asked a masculine voice said beside her.  
  
She was brought back from her thoughts as she turned to look a the owner of the voice.  
  
He had blood red hair in the form of a flame. Violet eyes finished his handsome look.  
  
"not interested" she mumbled glaring at him.  
  
He gave her a hurt look.  
  
Someone started to chuckle. "Finally Johnny, maybe for once in your life you are jealous that a girl hasn't fallen for you."  
  
Michelle looked up only to be staring into beautiful blue eyes.  
  
He had red hair in a weird fashion with two bangs framing his face.  
  
"The name's Tala. Tala Valkov" he said with a smirk.  
  
She nodded and took his outstretched hand.  
  
"I'm Johnny Mcgregor." Said the other red haired.  
  
"this is Kai Hiwatari" said Tala gesturing to the blue haired guy next to her.  
  
Michelle nodded. Then they agreed into shutting up so the teacher (or witch) wouldn't catch them.  
  
A few minutes later the bell rang.  
  
Mich stood up and was about to walk out the door when Tala caught up to her.  
  
"So, mind if I walk you to your locker?" he asked generously.  
  
She shook her head and smiled. He accompanied her to her locker and they were about to go enter the cafeteria when suddenly the voice she most feared talked.  
  
"Well Michelle, long time no see."  
  
A/N: people.. common plz review! Thank u Skylander for your review!!!! Well anyway, sorry from the log update! I was really busy, my btchy cousin came from mexico city, and guess who had to stay with her... any way tnx 4 reading.. bye Reny32


	3. Meetings

HEEY, I'm back... sorry for the long update but I went to South Padre Island for a week so I didn't get a chance to update.. so anyway.. Umm there's some swearing in this chapter.. umm read and review plz! Thank you EvilTortureGirls, Cyberlink42, and Starfire32433 for your reviews. Enjoy.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Meetings  
  
Michelle's eyes widened in horror.  
  
'what was he doing here? What did he want? He already had done enough! Why not leave her alone?'  
  
She was brought back from her thoughts when she felt him take a step toward her .  
  
"Fuck off, Mitchel." Tala said in disgust.  
  
"Wasn't talking to you, Valkov, was I?" he spat.  
  
Michelle regained her cool and turned around glaring icily at him. She glared at his messy dirty blonde hair, glared at his blue eyes, and glared at his handsome build.  
  
"What do you want, Dreak?" she asked annoyed.  
  
He smirked. "So, she speaks! I was beginning to think you had become a mute!" He said in an arrogant tone.  
  
"I asked you a question, and I expect an answer!" she growled.  
  
His smirk grew. "Well I've been looking for the answer for more than a year and now that you are here I think my problem is solved."  
  
Her glare intensified. And with that she turned around and started walking back to the cafeteria, Tala nowhere to be seen.  
  
Suddenly she felt a strong hand grip her arm tightly. She was spun around so she faced him. Their faces centimeters away, their breaths mingling together.  
  
"Let me go." She demanded.  
  
"Don't ever walk away from me bitch." He growled. His grip got tighter.  
  
"You're hurting me!" she cried out.  
  
Suddenly, out of nowhere a fist appeared and hit Dreak right in the jaw. It made him let go of her instantly and made him fall to the floor.  
  
She looked up at her savior. Only to see Kai behind him were Tala, Johnny and a violet haired boy she didn't know.  
  
Her attention turned once again to Dreak.  
  
He had gotten up. And was dusting himself off.  
  
He glared at Michelle. "You're mine, babe, hear that? You're mine!" He yelled but not so loud so that the teachers would hear.  
  
Then he turned to glare at Kai. "And you, will pay" he said and with that he stormed off.  
  
Michelle let a sigh of relief.  
  
Then turned to look at Kai.  
  
"Thank you" she mumbled a little embarassed.  
  
Kai nodded and looked at her. "That bastard has done enough" he said.  
  
Michelle and the other three boys nodded in agreement.  
  
"Michelle, this is Bryan." Tala introduced her to the violet haired boy.  
  
They was a tension moment which was broken by none other than Johnny.  
  
"So....why don't we go eat?" he asked sheepishly.  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
Together they entered the cafeteria.  
  
She followed Tala and Kai to a table that had three boys and two girls chatting in it.  
  
One of the girls stood up and smiled at her.  
  
"So, You're the new girl?"  
  
Michelle nodded. "Michelle" She introduced herself.  
  
The girl nodded. "Alex" she said.  
  
She had Black hair Cit to her chin with dark purple highlights. She was wearing black baggy pants with the occasional rip. She had a purple shirt with black letters spelling 'PUNK'.  
  
The other girl introduced herself as Sam. She had Orange/blonde hair and baby blue eyes. She was wearing camaflauge pants with orange sneakers and an orange shirt.  
  
The boys introduced themselves as Ozuma, who had black hair with a red streak, he had green eyes.  
  
Then was Ray who had raven hair tied in a white cloth, he had golden catlike eyes when he smiled she could see his fangs.  
  
Then lastly was Enrique or Enny, who had blonde hair and blue eyes.  
  
She smiled at her new friends then her stomache let out a fairly loud growl.  
  
She blushed.  
  
"Er, so can we go buy something to eat?" she asked Alex and Sam.  
  
They nodded and together the three girls went to buy some food. 


	4. FlashBacks

Ppls... enjoy... terribly sorry for the long wait!

Chapter 4

Flashbacks 

Michelle sat on her bed. It had been a week since she had gone to her first day of school. She was getting along great with Tala, Alex, Sam, Ray and Ozuma. Even though Bryan, Kai, Johnny and Enny treated her with respect and everything she didn't fell 100% comfortable with them. Kai was just way too silent and cold, as was Bryan. While Johnny and Enrique were both players so she didn't want to attach to one of them and then get her heart broken.

She laid in bed just thinking. Thinking of the great times she had had with her parents.

flashback

Michael, Michelle and their parents were all in the park. Michelle, Michael and their father playing with the Frisbee, while her mom prepared the piknik.

"Come on, ma!" yelled Michael.

"yeah mom! Come on and play with us!" yelled Michelle, but screamed as her father started tickling her. They all laughed.

Then the four of them started playing football. Michelle and their dad versus Michael and their mom.

They had the time of their lives everyone tackling everyone.

end of flashback

Michelle closed her eyes. She remembered the day of The Accident.

Flashback

"I can't believe it mom!" Michelle looked at her mother with a hurt expression.

"Michelle, it's not what it seems" her mother said alarmed.

"No? It's not what it seems? Then what is it like? You fell on top of him and accidently kissed him? half naked?"

"Michelle, you don't understand, you're not old enou-."

"NOT OLD ENOUGH?" roared Michelle. "Mom, I'm old enough, but wait, maybe you didn't notice since you were too busy fucking other men!"

Her mom was now in tears. Michelle wanted to go comfort her, but she would never forgive her, never.

"Michelle, I'm so sor-."

Michelle turned around running to her room. She slammed the door shut. She collapsed on her bed. She wanted to scream. She was scared. Was her parent's marriage that bad? She had only come home and peeked in the window just to find her mom in a very intense make out session with another guy. She had knocked and seen the guy put on his clothes back on and rush out the back door.

She heard her father come home and talk to her mom about going to some dinner. She had heard them leave. And didn't see them again.

end of flashback

Michelle wanted to scream. Wanted to throw herself out of the window. Out of her misery. Then she remembered Dreak and his torture.

Flashback

A fifteen year old Michelle was sitting beside her boyfriend, a dirty blonde with blue eyes and a handsome build. He had always been sweet with her the 3 months that they had been dating. But something bad had happened. She knew. For he was mad and irritated.

He turned to glare at her.

"What's wrong, Dreak?" asked Michelle concerned.

"You wanna know what's wrong?" He asked angrily.

Michelle nodded. Then wished she hadn't.

He backhanded her. Hard. So hard she fell on the floor clutching her painful and red cheek.

He stood up and kicked her in the ribs. She let out a cry of pain. He ignored her.

"Can you believe Cloron had the courage to stand up to me?" He asked Angryly.

"N-no" she stuttered. Then he punched her gut. She cried out. "Dreak, s-stop, you're h-hurting m-me"

He backhanded her again. And his abuse continued.

About ten minutes later she was left sobbing in the floor. Completely beaten up. Dreak just got up and walked out of her house.

"Weakling" he mumbled as he passed her.

Michelle stood up and limped to her room. She promised herself she would never show any sign of weakness. Ever.

end of flashback

Michelle sighed sadly. She hopped out of her bed and walked out of her room. She wasn't really in the mood to see anyone right now. She grabbed her Skateboard and skated to the park.

Guys I'm so sorry for the terribly long update!! I know I should updated it earlier but I really really didn't have the time! I've been caught up with homework, projects and soccer practices I barely have time to update! I hope reviewers haven't abandoned my story!! I swear I'll update sooner!!!!!!!!! Um.. just some info bout the story ok?...

So, Now you know how she knows Dreak....Um just in case I'm pairing Michelle up with Kai even though there hasn't been any Michelle/Kai mushy crap by now, but you know he needs to open up to her and she to him so it'll take a few more chappys ok? Oh! And also there is the Alex/Tala pairing ok? Um Sam? I still dunno who to pair her with.. if you have any suggestions plz review!!! (I know you still don't have enough info about either Alex or Sam, but you'll get to know them in future chappys ok?)

take care

reny32

P.S. Review!


End file.
